warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Fireheart002
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite MeerClan. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Clans / Stämme Ich denke schon. Warum nicht ^^ Tautropfen 18:51, 12. Jul. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Erstmal Chillen ^^ Folgendes. Ich bin mit darüber bewusst das dies DistelKRALLE ist, aber ich hab es bearbeitet. Wie das Betreff schon sagt erstmal chilln ^^ Und wage es noch einmal etwas gegen meinen kater zu sagen, und du hörst von mir! Starforce StarClan 16:25, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ja gut, ich reagiere sehr schnell über ^^ Starforce StarClan 18:06, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Danke! Danke,das mit den Bildern und mit den Namenübersetzungen ins Französische. Ich finde aber das manche Katzen hässlich sind(z.B. Kirschpelz). Und ich finde Geiststern ist dir recht gut gelungen und die Idee mit dem Japanischen ist auch nicht schlecht. Nur schade das ich Japanisch nicht verstehe. Vielleicht komme ich ja wirklich mal in den Chat, mal sehen. Lg Soleil de Printemps 17:35, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC)Soleil de PrintempsSoleil de Printemps 17:35, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Klar, mach nur! Soleil de Printemps 19:26, 18. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Danke für diese Warnung! Ich bin dir sehr dnakbar das du mich gewanrnt hast. Ich werde das demnächst unterlassen! Bilder Hallo erst mal. Das wegen den Bildern tut mir sehr leid. Als ich die Bilder drauf geladen habe, habe ich gar nicht gemerkt, dass es andere BIlder überschreibt. Es ist auch keine Meldung gekommen. Warscheinlich liegt das alles an meinem Computer der immer wieder Störungen hat. Ich kann gut verstehen, wenn du auf mich sauer bist. Ich hoffe aber trotzdem, dass du mir verzeihen kannst. Wenn ich von jetzt an Bilder drauf laden will, schaue ich noch doppelt so gut, dass ich ja kein Bild mehr überschreibe. Ich kann mich gar nicht genug dafür entschuldigen, es tut mir einfach nur leid. LG Plume de Perle 15:35, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) MERRY X-MAS XDDDD FROHE WEIHNACHTEN WÜNSCHT DIR Hawkfrost1315 19:18, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC) und nen guten Rutsch^^ RE Ja ich weiß, das heute war nur ein kleines Versehen, weil ich anscheinend noch gepennt habe ^^" Leider bin ich zu blöd gewesen, um das zu entfernen. Wie du auch auf meiner Seite "Ebenholzatatze" sehen kannst, benutze ich die Vorlagen aus dem englischen Wiki gar nicht, sondern die, die von LindsayPrower zur Verfügung gestellt wurden. LG Fuchsschweif 17:15, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Macht ja nix, nur bin ich anscheinend mal wieder etwas übermüdet gewesen und hab etwas Mist gebaut, sodass es anscheinend irgendwelche Probleme gab ( Mein Computer ist der letzte Schrott -.-* ) Fuchsi Hi Hi fire :D Flammenherz 11:45, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß, dass es unnötig war, sonst würde ich nicht flammi, die mit den unnötigen kommentaren genannt werden >:D Flammenherz 19:10, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Channel Fire, komm mal bitte wieder in dem waca-wiki channel! D: ich vermisse dich so sehr und wenn du nicht wieder kommst, dann sterbe ich aus einsamkeit TT^TT komm bitte wieder! D: GGGGGGGLG von Flammenherz 19:58, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) :****** DonnerClan~FF? Was meinst du mit FF? ^^Buntschweif 10:47, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke das du mein Bild kleiner gemacht hast.Ich habe es versucht kleiner zu machen,doch es ging nicht.Jacky 12:47, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Signaturen Hallo star hat mir gerade eine neue signatur erstellt aber wir haben probleme sie einzustellen kannst du uns helfen? LG Mondpfote Ach das hat sich schon erledigt aber danke das du helfen wolltest :D LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 13:12, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) VC und DC Ich hab meinen eigenen VogelClan schon erstellt. mahc doch VogelClan 2 draus. Schau bitte auf die Seite , dammit du weißt welche Katzen die mit (VC) gegennzeichnet sind du nicht verwenden darfst. ps: DönerClan! Wer ist denn so behämmert?!? Wer hat den überhaupt gemacht? LGSilberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 16:29, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo ja danke das war echt nett von dir. Lg Hi :D Hallo ich bin ein Anonymer Benutzer und wollte fragen, ob du mir bitte ein Bild machen würdest von einer dieser Katzen: Honigpelz,Fuchsschweif, Dachszahn, Flussfell, Giftauge oder Steinjunges. Es wäre wirklich SEHR nett von dir. Wenn du eine davon machen willst schreib es mir bitte auf der jeweiligen Diskussions-Seite. Schon mal danke im voraus. ^^ lg von mir :P Hi, ich wollte fragen ob du Zeit hättest, um wieder Bilder für die Doof Seite zu machen? LG Anonmer Benutzer 20.11.12 um 20:27 Antwort Hallo Fireheart. Ich wusste nicht das ich das mit den Bildern hereinstellen nicht darf. xD. Ich habe das Bild auf Funkenflug (2) entfernt. Danke für die Anmerkung. Ich wusste es wirklich nicht. xD Saphirstern (Diskussion) 20:19, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern Bilder Hallo Fire, Ich wolltedich fragen so du die ganzen Vorlagen für deine Bilder herkriegst, denn ich finde Zweigpfote echt süß! Lg Vorlagen Wo hast du immer diese vorlagen her??????????? ;) Vorlagen Liebe Fireheart002, Ich möchte dich fragen woher du diese Vorlagen die du z.b. bei Wasserfallblatt hast. Und darf jeder diese Vorlage benutzen? Wenn ja, kannst du sie mir dann geben?^^ Ich freu mich auf Antwort ^^ LG 10:26, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke+Link Hallo Fireheart002, Danke jetzt weiß ich wie ich die Vorlage bekomme :D Kannst du mir vielleicht bitte noch den Link zu dem User geben?^^ LG 16:41, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ok ich bin damit einverstanden^^ 18:10, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Diashows Hallo Fire, ich hätte eine Frage am dich. Wie fügt man in Charakterboxen Diashows ein??? LG [[User:Schattenflügel|''S'h''''a'd'o''w]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenflügel|''Ein Herz aus' Eis, so dunkel'' wie Schatten, mit scharfen Splittern, ''kalt und gefühls'los.'']] 11:53, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Tut mir leid dass ich erst so spät zurückschreibe:( Dankesehr!:) [[User:Schattenflügel|''S'h'a''''d'o'w'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenflügel|''Ein Herz aus' Eis, so dunkel'' wie Schatten, mit scharfen Splittern, ''kalt und gefühls'los.]] 14:34, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) jurnal doll okay ist schade. na ja. Soll ich mein Profilbild auch ändern? Traumherz 15:07, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Kurzgeschichten Ich würde gerne eine Kurzgeschichte schreiben weiss aber nicht wie das geht. Vielen dank fûr die Antwort! Schneewolke (Diskussion) 18:06, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Earthdragen2 Hallo Fireheart, ich habe gesehen, dass Earthdragon2 ein Bild von mir verwendet hat ohne mich zu fragen: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Eissturm_%28By_Earthdragon2%29 Das finde ich nicht in Ordnung, kannst du mir vllt. sagen, was ich jetzt machen soll? Es wäre sehr nett, wenn du mir antwortetst, Lg SchattenroseSchattenrose (Diskussion) 12:50, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Danke Vielen Dank, ich habe auch gehört, dass sie das schon bei mehreren Bilder gemacht hat... LG Schattenrose (Diskussion) 18:22, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Fallende Eiche Hallo, nichts für ungut, aber ich würde gerne wissen, wieso meine Katze ''Fallende Eiche ein Ideenklau war. LG Hasenstreif (Diskussion) Das tut mir Leid für euch, aber wenn du mir bitte sagen könntest, wie die Seite heißt, kann ich es mir ja mal ansehen. Hi Danke für den Tipp wegen der Farbe schwarz! :) Ich habe das gemacht weil ich dachte das für schwarz dieses schwarz gut wäre ;D Und ja, und ich glaube ich muss mich bei dir nochma ganz doll bedanken, für die Bilder die du für mich gemalt hast! :) Danke :)) Und ps. Der andere anonyme Benutzer ist meine Bff im echten Leben, und sie meldet sich wahrscheinlich auch bald mit dem Namen Tüpfelkralle an! Lg Höllenauge (Diskussion) 13:34, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC) What if... Ja, das darfst du, natürlich. Viel Spaß dabei. Hasenstreif (Diskussion) 08:24, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Clan Frage: Ich würde gerne in einen Clan. In welchen darf ich denn? Schreibt mir bitte. Danke Sandliebessturm _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Hi! Ich meine das nicht bös! Welche Vorlagen Benutzt du? Wie z.b. bei Rehpfote (byFire)! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 12:58, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Danke für die Antwort! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 18:36, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Hallo Fireheart002, Ich bin noch nicht so lange hier, und wusste das nicht. Kannst du mir bitte ausführlich erklären, wie ich meine eigenen Clanzeichen machen kann? von Mäusehirn... Löwenflamme WICHTIG Schau doch mal auf der Seite FichtenClan (GemeinschaftsClan) vorbei! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:24, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Bin neu und habe paar Fragen Hallo Fire (Ich hoffe ich darf dich so nennen), Ich bin eher neu in diesem Wiki und hätte paar Fragen: #Darf die Vorlagen von LindsayPrower und ''Le Leo ''einfach in diesem Wiki benutzen? #Wenn man einen Chara/Clan erstellt, muss dann in Klammern ''by... ''(In meinem Fall: (byDiamant)), oder? #Darf man Rechtschreibfehler in den Artikeln von anderen verbessern? #Die Unterschrift der Malvorlagen muss dranbleiben, oder? #Ich darf mir schon eigene Ränge ausdenken, oder? #Darf ich dir bald vielleicht noch mehr Fragen stellen? Ich hoffe auf alle Fragen gibt es eine Antwort ^^ LG Diamantenpelz 11:20, 3. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Darf man alle Vorlagen einfach hier im Wiki benutzen, egal von wem? LG Diamantenpelz 12:49, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Und noch paar Fragen ^^: #Wo gibt es Vorlagen für die Clansymbole? #Was ist, wenn ein Chara den Namen ändert (z.B.: Gewitter -> Gewitterpfote -> Gewitterkralle -> Gewitterstern (dieser Name ist mir eingefallen, da bei mir gerade ein Gewitter ist XD)) #Wenn man zufällig ein Foto von einer Katze hat, die genauso aussieht wie ein erfundener Chara, den man selbst erfunden hat, darf man das Foto dann in den Artikel einbauen? LG Diamantenpelz 13:03, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Und wieder paar Fragen: #Muss man die Bilder mit Shading machen? #Meinne Siggi ist irgendwie kaputt, wie repariert man sie? LG Diamantenpelz 14:00, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt alles. Wenn ich noch Fragen habe, werde ich mich sicher wieder an dich wenden ^^ LG Diamantenpelz 19:03, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe irgendwie Angst, dass ich etwas falsch mache. Aber wenn ich etwas falsch mache, sag' es mir bitte! LG Diamantenpelz 10:37, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Vorlagen Hallo Fireheart002, ich wollte dich gern fragen, ob ich euch meine vorlagen zur Verfügung stellen kann. Ich würde gern welche für alle Ränge machen. Falls du interesse haben solltest, antworte mir einfach (: Am besten über Skype, dort bin ich eher erreichbar. ( lysann.bocki) schreib mir einfach das du es bist ;D Vielen dank für deine Aufmerksamkeit! Lärchenschweif 18:32, 09. August 2013 (UTC) Wie kann ich eine von mir erstellte Seite löschen? Wer ist der Gründer des Wikis? LG Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 15:29, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Idee Hallo Fireheart002! Ich hatte die Idee, einen Wettbewerb oder ein spiel zu machen. Das geht so: wer will, meldet sich halt auf der seite es gibt dann halt eine katze mit bestimmtem aussehen und die muss dann gemalt werden. dann verteilen ich und curly sun die punkte und wer die wenigsten hat fliegt raus. curly hat gesagt, ich soll dich oder nen anderen admin fragen ob das ok ist. deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 10:55, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hi Ich hab gerade deinen Text überflogen und hab gelesen das du y-titty/diejungs hast ich stimm dir da voll und ganz zu!!! LG Benutzer: Flockensturm Mal wieder hi^^ Ich möchte y-ytitty auch bis... Sie get Lucky so blöd parodiert haben(wie können sie es nur wagen?!). Frage Hey, Ich hätte mal eine frage zu den neuen vorlagen ( http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Fireheart002/Neue_Vorlagen )Dauf man diese vorlagen eig auch in anderen wiki´s benutzen? LG Bloody the Killer Cat Keep calm and Kill Zombies!! Help me, please!!! Ich habe jetzt schon gänseblumnase und raubpfote gefragt und irgendein Blog durchgelesen und immernoch nicht verstanden wie ich den jetzt mein Siggi einfüge! HELP ME, PLEASE!!!!!! By Benutzer:Flockensturm Logo-Vorschlag Hallo Fire, ich bin auf euer Wiki gestoßen, und fand es schade, dass ein so großes Wiki noch kein Logo hat. Daher hab ich einfach mal eins designt: 346px Das hier ist die "große" Version, wenn ihr es aber tatsächlich als Logo nehmen wollt, müsst ihr dieses in der passenden Größe nehmen. Ich kann auf Wunsch auch noch Korrekturen vornehmen. :) Bis Bald, Paul 17:48, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Expertenmeinung zu Fanfiction Hallo Fire, ich bin Spinelli aus dem Wikia-Team und melde mich bei euch Admins, weil ich Leute suche, die Lust haben, zu unserer kommenden Artikel-Reihe "Wikia Guided Tour" etwas beizusteuern. Die soll in Zukunft regelmäßig zu verschiedenen Themen im Community Wiki veröffentlich werden und unseren Usern zeigen, wie interessant und vielseitig die Welt der Wikia Communties ist (Beispiel aus den USA). In der ersten Ausgabe soll es um "Fanfiction" gehen. Wir wollen damit einerseits Leuten, die sich bisher noch gar nicht damit beschäftigt haben, einen Einblick geben und andererseits Usern, die sich schon für das Thema interessieren, die passenden Communities bei Wikia dazu vorstellen und die Wikis damit bekannter zu machen. Ich würde einen allgemeineren Einleitungstext schreiben und dann gerne das Wort an euch User für ein paar "Expertenmeinungen" abgeben. Was in so einem Abschnitt genau drinstehen könnte ist weitgehend euch überlassen und kann noch im Detail besprochen werden, jetzt interessiert mich erstmal, ob jemand aus dem Warrior Cats Erfindungswiki generell Lust hat, mitzumachen. Ich würde mich sehr über eine Antwort freuen! :) Lieber Gruß, Spinelli313 10:30, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Maid-sama Hi :D Ich hab auf deinem Profil gelesen, dass du auch Kaichou wa Maid-sama anschaust^^ Ich auch. Bei welcher Folge bist du? Schaust du es auf Youtube (wo eig. sonst? xd) LG, deine 15:47, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :D Ja, ich bin auch erst bei Folge 4 :D Meine Freundin Flockensturm hat glaub ich schon alle Folgen angeschaut, und liest bald die Mangas^^ PS: Ich hab Ferien, von daher hab ich alle Zeit der Welt xD LG, 16:57, 26. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ,,Beendete Geschichten" Ich habe vor einiger Zeit die Kathegorie Beendete Geschichten hinzugefügt und möchte dich als Administrator bitten, diese doch ein mal allen vorzustellen, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, wie viele die überhaupt kenen. Mit hochachtungsvollen Grüßen, Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 11:33, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ,,Beendete Geschichten" Ich habe meine Geschichte fertig geschrieben, und wollte dich bitten sie zu "beendete Geschichten" zu adden. :D hier ist meine Geschichte: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Adventure_Sandsturms_Geheimnis Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:46, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Danke! vielen dank, fireheart, dass du mich geaddet hast. XD an alle anderen: viel spaß beim lesen meiner Seite XD Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:56, 20. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Sorry! Tut mir echt leid! Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass das auch für Bilder gilt, auf denen die Vorlagen vorhanden sind. Sorry! Ich dachte nur, das wäre nur für Katen! Tut mir echt leid! Sorry! ~Blue~ ღ Folge deinem Herzen! ღ Eine kleine Frage!!!??? Gehen auch englische Geschichten? Ich schreibe nämlich gerne welche und weiß nicht, ob es ein englisches Erfindungswiki gibt. :D Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:31, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) okay, dann lade ich sie jetzt hoch XD danke! Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:53, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hallo Fireheart! Ich hätte da eine Frage... Wie kann man eine seite erstellen? Lotusblüte (Diskussion) 12:55, 16. Mai 2014 (UTC) Re Keine Sorge, ich bin wirklch morgensonne und hatte Acount eigentlich nur für dieses Wiki, doch hatte ich das Password eine Zeitlang vergessen, wenn du willst kann ich dir auch über meinen zweiten Acount Morgensonne gerne noch ein Bestätigung schicken. 00:31, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hallo Fireheart! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir diese Frage beantworten könntest: wie werden diese Tabellen hergestellt? z.B: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Wuscheljunges Viele Grüße Lotti Beweis so, hier ist Renaklaue, angemeldet mit den zweiten Acount Morgensonne. Wie du siehst, gehören beide Acounts mir. Ich würden niemals irgendwelche Ideen klauen, wirklich nicht. Du kannst auch auf Fanfiktion.de schauen, wo ich nur unter den Renaklaue angemeldet bin und da kannst du auch noch mal sehen, dass ich dort die Geschichte "Aber ich brauche dich!" schon viel eher hochgeladen habe als hier im Wiki. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du das auf der Geschichte wieder änderst, damit da auch wieder steht, das sie von Renaklaue ist und byRena wieder einfügst, da ich mit den Acount Morgensonne nicht mehr on bin. Liebe Grüße!Morgensonne (Diskussion) 11:51, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) Danke :)) Du musst dich dafür nicht entschuldigen, du machst ja nur deine Arbeit ^^ Eigentlich ist es ja mehr meine Schuld als deine, weil ich das jetzt geändert habe und so, du konntest es ja nicht wissen. Ich finde auch gut, dass du es bemerkt und mich darauf angesprochen hast. Vielen Dank, dass du geändert hast! 15:22, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hä? Ich verstehe irgendwie noch nicht so ganz, wie ich einen Stammbaum mache und wollte dich bitten, es mir zu erklären, denn ich habe das mit den Stammbaumvorlagen auch noch nicht gecheckt. MfG Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 19:30, 20. Mai 2014 (UTC) okay ._. trotzdem danke! Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:19, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) Seiten Eine Userin namens Lotusblüte hat zwei meiner Seiten erstellt, die Katzen Spiegelpfote und Fledermaustanz. Mein Spiegelpfote hieß später Spiegelschein und war ebenfalls einmal im DonnerClan, all das hat ihre Katze namens Spiegelpfote auch. Meine Fledermaustanz ist jetzt im DonnerClan und hieß früher als Einzelläuferin Fledermaus, ihre Katze auch. Ich habe sie auch schon angeschrieben... Zählt das jetzt als Kopie meiner Katzen, und somit als Regelverstoß? LG, 16:35, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hallo erstmal! Ich wollte dich fragen ob du die Seiten Spiegelpfote und Fledermaustanz löschen kannst! Vilen Dank Deine Lotti Lotusblüte (Diskussion) 12:54, 28. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hi da ich eher neu bin und du mich auch schon zweimal meine Fehler (Bild von Nachtkralle) beseitigt hast, wollt ich dich jetzt auch mal fragen was im Grunde ich falsch mache. Ich hab das Lizenzkästchen auf der Seite reingestellt weil ich dachte das wäre mein Fehler. Aber dann war wieder was nicht richtig. Kannst du mir das bitte nocheinmal richtig erklären? Vielen Dank im Vorraus LG Nini-Nom Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 12:06, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hey, ich bin' s Pfote. Ich hab da man ne kleine Frage. Da ich hier noch SEHR neu bin, weiß ich leider noch nicht, wie ich es schaffe, dass ich eine Seite erstelle. Heißt, ich würde gern zu einem Clan eine Seite erstellen, weiß aber leider nicht wie. Wärst du so nett und könntest mir erklären, wie ich es zu machen habe? Dankeschön schon mal. Pfote Danke Ahhh jetzt hab ich es verstanden, ich verwechsle immer wieder das Warrior cats Wiki und dieses hier und dachte die Vorlagen wären auch für dieses....hähä...böser fehler :( entschuldie ich mich auch für. Dann wollte ich nur fragen, die Vorlagen darf am außerhalb der wikis verwenden oder nicht? Zb eine ausmalen und ner Freundin schenken (hab ich vor). Wäre das schlimm wenn es dann ander weitig auserhalb eines sozialen Netzwerkes sichbar ist? Hallo,danke für deinen Hinweis, ich werds mir merken. Es ist sehr nett das du mir das gesagt hast! wenn du mir helfen könntest und antworten auf die Fragen geben könntest ( bei meinem Profil zu finden ) wär das sehr nett. LGFlaumfeder (Diskussion) 07:08, 11. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Re:Eisvogel Kann sein, dass ich sie mal gesehen habe. Sie ist echt hübsch und wahrscheinlich hab ich sie im Hinterkopf behalten, wenn ich sie gesehen habe. Ich habe jetzt ein neues Bild, wo sie jetzt getigert ist. Hoffe, das reicht. LG, 13:48, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Gut ^^ Dankeschön... :D LG, 07:02, 22. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Re Ups, sorry, das wusste ich nicht. War keine Absicht. Soll ich das ändern? LG [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Okay, dann danke :) (muss jetzt nur noch überschreiben, bei mir dauert das irgendwie ne halbe Ewigkeit :/) AL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Hey :D Hey.. Ich wollte dich fragen ob wir vll Freunde werden können.. ich mag deine Geschichten nämlich, du kannst voll schön zeichnen und ich mag Hollywood Undead auch :D Ja..^^ L.G 08:34, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hi Fire Hallo Fire, ich wollte dich mal fragen ob du eigentlich ein Junge oder Mädchen bist(wenn du es nicht beantworten willst, ist es auch ok). Falls du es irgendwo angegeben hast, habe ich es übersehen.:-) Lg Lost Souls Ich denke mal dass das jetzt so besser geht, falls nicht tut es mir leid weil mir mehr nicht einfällt.. MFG TodesKralle (Diskussion) 15:35, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC)DeathTodesKralle (Diskussion) 15:35, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Siggi Hallo, Fireheart ich wollte nur mal irgendwie wissen, wer Cas ist. Frag nicht warum :D 17:21, 23. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Bilder verkleinern Huhu!;D Du hattest ja mal bei Tigerblüte, das Bild verkleinert. Kannst du mir vielleicht erklären wie genau das geht? Weil ich das Problem von zu großen Bildern noch bei manch anderen Seiten habXD Geisselpfote (Diskussion) 12:25, 25. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Alternative für Blattsumpfs Vater? Du hast nicht zufällig ne gute Alternatvie für Blattsumpfs Vater? Denn alle 'freien' Voralgen an Streunern und Einzelläufern passen nicht zu ihm da sie nicht seinen Charakter wiederspiegeln LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 20:10, 4. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Seite nicht mehr vorhanden Ich habe bereits Tautropfen darauf angeschrieben aber ich weiß nicht wann sie meine Nachricht ließ. Deswegen schreibe ich dir nochmal weil du ebenfalls Admin bist. Ich habe folgendes Problem: Meine Seite Erwachter Blutdurst ist nicht mehr da. Ich habe in letzter Zeit nicht mit ihr gearbeitet deswegen verstehe ich nicht warum sie plötzlich weg ist. Kannst du mir bitte helfen. LG Nini [[User:Nini-Nom|''Ni''n'i' - 'N'o'm'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom|'' Ein ''Weg ''ist ''ein ''Weg, ''und ''egal, ''wie ''du ''ihn ''gehst' - 'du ''musst ''ihn ''gehen!]] 12:16, 25. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Die große Reise Ich habe gerade gesehen auf Tüpfelschnees Benutzerseite,dass du ihr gesagt hattest,dass sie auf Die große Reise so ein Kommentar nicht schreiben darf.Ich wollte wissen was sie da geschrieben.Kannst dus mir sagen? [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 14:27, 13. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Benutzer: Schneefrost Hallo Fire. Ich habe gerade eine Benutzerin: Schneefrost gefunden und ich denke,dass das schon wieder ein neuer Account von Leopardenschwinge ist,weil sie sich genau wie sie verhält UND auch geschrieben hat auf ihrer Benutzerseite beim blauen Kästchen oben,dass sie im Lager des Blattclans wohnt und genau,dass ist auch bei Leopardenschwinge.Könntest du oder Tau da etwas tun? Ich meine sie hat zu viele Accounts und wenn wir ihr nicht sagen,dass sie damit aufhören soll wird sie so weiter machen. Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 16:40, 17. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Leopardenschwinge Hallo Fire ich bins,Mohnfrost! Ich habe gesehen,dass du Leopardenschwinge gesagt hast,dass sie in sieben tage (Jetzt sind es fünf) sich entscheiden soll für einen Account,aber sie hat noch nichts gesagt.Was ist wenn sie in fünf tagen,dass nicht sagt.Werdet ihr sie aus dem Wiki schmeißen? Oder was? [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 19:26, 20. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Unangemeldete Wikia-nutzer Heute wurde eine meiner seiten Fleckenstern, einfach von einem anonymen User bearbeitet. Ich finde es absolut unfair! Kann man da nichtwas machen? Ohne gleich anonyme User zu sperren? Zu mal dann keine Zusammenfassung von diesen anonymen Usern gemacht wird. .Samenpfote (Diskussion) 15:15, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) die IP:Adresse sperren sit leider nicht drin? :/ Das man die IPs Sperrt? Ich kann aber auch nicht über jede meiner Seiten egal ob Charakter oder so schreiben bitte nicht bearbeiten. Samenpfote (Diskussion) 18:29, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hi Ich weiß wir haben nicht sonderlich viel miteinander zu tun, aber ich bin auf dein Profil gestoßen... Echt!? Du denkst in Englisch! Ist ja cool, ich wünschte ich könnte das auch....So gut beherrsche ich diese wunderbare Sprache nicht. Und auch das du deine Meinung behältst und sie nicht änderst zeigt echt Charakter (; Sorry wenn ich nerve :| LG 14:57, 17. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Re:Cover Danke^^ Mehr fällt mir dazu nicht ein xD Aber deine Cover sind auch echt schön. oO Lg, [[Benutzer:Kleckspfote|''K'l'e''''c'k's''''p'f'o''''t'e'']] 12px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kleckspfote 16:18, 7. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Problem mit meiner Diskussions Seite Auf meiner Diskussions Seite, werden mir auf einmal alle Nachrichten die ich bekomme in super großer Schrift angezeigt. Weißt du wo das Problem liegt? Das war das erste mal, nachdem mir Mohnfrost meine Sig gemacht hat. Seit dem ist das. [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 20:21, 6. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Bald ein neuer Name den ich habe Sperr bitte nicht meinen Namen da er vielleicht zu anstößig klingt, ich hab bereits ne Änderung beantragt, spätestens ab Montag, sollte er geändert sein [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 13:22, 23. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Ich wollte Ashiki nur helfen, und seinen Hilferuf beantwortet, nachdem Posten der Antwort sah ich erst dass es sein Profil war. Darauf hin hab ich meine Antwort gelöscht. Zählt das als Vandalismus? Ich hoffe nicht [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 20:31, 27. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Dann bin ich erleichtert. Das es kein Vandalismus ist. Das ist sowieso etwas, das mir zu wieder ist und dass ich nie mit absicht machen würde. Ich hab nämlich echt angst, wegen dem jetzt gesperrt zu werden. Das wäre für mich das schlimmste, was es gibt. [[User:Kojotenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 10:16, 28. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hier ist Ashiki1 Braucht diese Website Cookis, damit man sich einloggen kann ? Lg Ashiki1 Clans Okay das habe ich nicht gewusst! Weil es den hier DonnerClan_(byRain), den hier DonnerClan_(by_Schattenherz12) und den hier DonnerClan_(thunderclan) gibt dachte ich man darf seinen eigenen DonnerClan machen. Darf man eine eigene Kategorie für den Persönlichen DonnerClan und SternenClan erstellen? Also Kategorie:DonnerClan (By Kitten677) ? Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 16:39, 19. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Bilder Hy, Fire, ich bräuchte halt Bilder für diese Charaktere: Abendstern, Adlerkralle, Ampferschweif, Apfelschnee, Azurschweif. Es sollte eine Interressante Vorlage sein^^ Halt so zu sagen. Einen Hinweis gebe ich dir auch noch: Ich kann eh selber Bilder malen, aber ich kann keine Bilder mit einer perfekten Vorlage machen^^ (die perfekte Viorlage soll dann in der Charabox sein), aber ich habe unten, bei Galerie einpaar Bilder für diese Charas gemacht und ich möchte halt nur, das du dir die Vorlagen genau anschaust und keine Bilder mit den gleichen Vorlagen machst, mit denen ich schon ein Bild für die Charaktere gemacht habe. Vielleicht hast du ja keine Zeit, die Bilder zu machen, ich wollte nur fragen. Lg, deine 16:00, 20. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo! Ich dachte ich frage einfach nochmal :3 Weißt du inzwischen, ob ich die Kategorie:DonnerClan (By Kitten677) und so erstellen darf? Das würde mir wirklich sehr helfen meine Katzen in Ordnung zu halten ^^ Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 09:15, 23. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Hey Fireheart Ich hoffe, ich nerve dich nicht allzu sehr, und falls doch tut es mir total Leid. Ich wollte etwas bezüglich der Sache mit Distelsee sagen, auch wenn ich keine wirklichen Beweise habe. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das selber geschrieben hat. Sie schreibt nie so und vor allem hat sie keinen Grund auf ihr Profil zu schreiben, dass sie eine Niete in Rechtschreiben ist und ähnliches....ich weiß nur, dass sie eine Freundin hier hat, die sie in Echt kennt, und die näheren Umstände könnte ich dir vielleicht mal im Privatchat erklären, damit nicht jeder alles mitbekommt....eventuell ist etwas davon ja eine Art Beweis... Und nochmals sorry, ich weiß die Admins haben so oder so genug zu tun. LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n'd''''N'i'g''''h't'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't ]] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 17:46, 29. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Re: Okay, dann bin ich erstmal erleichtert. Falls ich bei der Sache irgendwie helfen kann und darf, tue ich das gerne. :) Ja, Distel und ich sind befreundet, und sie hat nie so geschrieben...wie könnte man es eigentlich beweisen, wenn es wirklich jemand anders wäre? LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Secon''d'N''''i'g'h''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''You shoot me down,]] [[:Kategorie:Unknow| but I won't '']] ''fall, '' ''I am '' ''Titanium... '' 17:54, 29. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Distelsee und Schneefrost Hallo, Fire, ich hatte ja die ganze Sache mit Distelsee und Schneefrost miterlebt (sage ich jetzt mal so^^). Tja, ich wollte sagen, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht Distelsee (halt, vielleicht) sein könnte, die das geschrieben hat, aber falls sie ihrer Freundin ihren Passwort anvertraut hat, würde ich nicht sagen, dass es Schneefrost sein könnte. Da ich miterlebt habe, dass die beiden gute Freundinnen sind und dass nur die beiden sich im Real life kennen, deswegen könnte man wahrscheinlich denken, dass Schneefrost es war (vielleicht), aber das würde ich nicht sagen, da Schneefrost zu tiefst verletzt war und auch echt sehr traurig von der Sache war. Deswegen würde ich das nicht so sehen, dass sie da etwas getan hat mit Distelsees Account und das geschrieben hat. Da ich selbst Schneefrost angesprochen habe und diese ihren Schmerz gezeigt hat. Mehr möchte ich zu dem Thema nicht sagen. Da Schneefrost eine tolle Freundin von mir ist und ich nie in meinem Leben glauben würde, dass sie den Account ihrer Freundin benutzen würde und so etwas schreiben würde. Lg, 07:07, 30. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Das mit dem hacken war ich nicht!!!! Das habe ich nie geschrieben!!!!!!!!! Auserdem steht bei Schneefrost's Geschichte ein Kommentar von mir, den ich nie geschrieben habe... Ich glaube, jemand hat mein Passwort geknackt Hilf mir bitte!!! LG Distelchen (Diskussion) 17:19, 30. Okt. 2016 (UTC) naaaaaaaaaaa hey wollte fragen bisst du echt oder nur gesteuert? Grau und Nacht komm bitte zum chat ich habe eine frage Problem Hallo Fireheart002, tut mir Leid, dass ich dich erneut anschreibe, aber die Userin/ der User "Grau und Nacht" bearbeitet seit gestern fremde Seiten von verschiedenen Usern. Sie benutzt auch unerwünschte Kategorien wie Kätzin, auch nachdem Kojotenpfote sie darauf hingewiesen hatte. Im Chat habe ich ihr auch die Regeln verlinkt und versucht zu erklären, dass sie das nicht darf (Kojotenpfote hat das ebenfalls versucht, sowie Mohnfrost auf ihrer Disk), aber sie macht einfach weiter und wirkt so, als würde sie es nicht verstehen. Kannst du als Admin vielleicht besser an sie rankommen? Ich hoffe ich störe nicht, LG [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n''''d'N'i''''g'h't'']] ''Everything'' [[:Kategorie:Unknow|'' is ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''better '' ''with headphones. ]] 10:06, 19. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Riesiges Problem!! Brat.Angela eine Benutzerin hier... sie gibt sich als Distelsee aus, kennt meinen richtigen Namen, auch den von Distelsee und schreibt komische Dinge. Ein Beispiel wegen meinem Namen: Ich gehe auf ihre Benutzerseite auf Beiträge, und dort habe ich gesehen das sie meine Geschichte bearbeitet hat. Sie hat die Überschrift zu "Anna du bist total doof" umgeändert! Das andere Beispiel mit Distelsee´s echtem Namen: Als ich mir weitere Beiträge von ihr angesehen habe,um zu schauen ob sie noch andere komische Dinge getan hat, sah ich das sie auf ihre Profiel-Seite, in den Chat und in vielen Kommentraren geschrieben hat: "Ich bins Distelsee", "Ich bins Mathilda!" oder noch ein Merkmal; sie weiß das wir in die selbe Klasse und hat einmal in ein KOmmtar geschrieben: "Die ist auch immer so doof in der Schule!" Lasse es dir selbst beweisen und schaue mal nach^^ LG Schneefrost (Diskussion) 17:56, 30. Nov. 2016 (UTC)SchneefrostSchneefrost (Diskussion) 17:56, 30. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Help Kannst du mir und Schneefrost helfen? LG Distelchen (Diskussion) 18:05, 30. Nov. 2016 (UTC) .......... Grau und Nacht (Diskussion) 11:35, 1. Dez. 2016 (UTC)Grau und Nacht warum war ich gesperrt? Account bitte sperren! Hey Fire. Ich bins NinjaCat du kennst mich nur unter Distelsee und ich wollte ragen ob du meinen Acc als Distelsee sperren kannst. Ich wurde gehackt. LG Ninjacat Hi Fire, bitte sperre meinen Acc nicht, ich bin nämlich nicht diese Ninjacat und ich wurde auch nicht gehackt. Sperre wen, Ninjacat, weil sie sich wie brat.Angela als mich ausgibt. LG Distelsee Benutzer:DistelseeVersuch immer, das beste daraus zu machen! 18:12, 9. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Meldung von Grau und Nacht Ich wollte Grau und Nacht melden, wegen wiederholten Spams und Capslock. Vielleicht mag das unnötig sein, aber es nervt nunmal. thumb|398pxNach dem Geständnis, dass er*sie ein Troll sei, kam mir das legitim vor. Liebe Grüße Hippster Gelöscht? Warum wurden alle meine Blogbeiträge gelöscht? P.S. Frohe Weihnachten Oaky 92.202.16.15 08:20, 24. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Voralge:Username könntest du bitte meine VOralge:Username löschen? Ich brauch sie nicht, da sie nicht so funktioniert, wie ich es mir gedacht habe. http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Username <- dies ist die Seite um die es geht. Bei den Versionen findest du auch dass sie von mir erstellt wurde. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 10:54, 31. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Troll oder schlechter Spaß? Hallo Fire! Heute hat sich jemand mit dem Namen XXHippiEndermanXX angemeldet und kam so in den Chat. Auf die Bitte hin, dass er*sie bitte seinen Namen ändern möchte, meinte er (ich sag jetzt einfach er) das er das tun würde. Bisher hat sich nicht sonderlich viel getan und er hat auch nichts großartig bearbeitet. Ich wollte einfach nur fragen, ob du in den Chat kommen kannst, da ich das gerne besprechen würde und auch schon einen Verdacht wer das sein könnte. Da ich nicht weiß, was ich davon halten soll, frage ich einfach dich. Lg ''Der Blockverschlepper'''' HUNAD '' Dimitris HI Es gibt ja viele Leute die ihre Signatur mit anderen Farben, Schriftarten, etc. haben. Weißt du wie das geht? LG Efeuglut (Diskussion) 18:13, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Grau und Nacht Hey Fireheart ich würde gerne noch eine chance haben und entschuldige mich dafür das ich diese sachen gelabert habe ich weiß jetzt ja das ich solche witze nicht machen darf aber bitte gib mir noch ein chance Bild ._. Hallo:3 Ich wollte fragen ob du das Bild Img_8977.png löschen könntest? Ich bin aus Versehen draufgekommen und jetzt geht es nicht weg ... :'( Auszeichnung Vielleicht bin ich dumm oder so, aber ich habe gerade eine Auszeichnung für die 101.000ste Bearbeitung im Wiki bekommen und ich weiß, das dass nicht sein kann. Das seltsame ist, dass es NUR auf meinem Profil steht. Ich kann es nicht in Neuste Änderungen im Wiki sehen. Ich hoffe, dass du mir weiterhelfen kannst. Eichenstern (Diskussion) 15:30, 12. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hallu! x3 Also .. öhm ... ich bin neu hier ... xD Ich habe die Regeln und den ganzen Stuff durchgeschaut und hätte da noch ne frage! :3 ALso ... ich zeichne gerne und bin gerade dabei, Katzen zeichnen zu lernen. (realistisch!) Deshalb möchte ich einen eigenen Blog erstellen, wo ich den ganzen Stuff rauflade ... und wenn ich so kreativlos bin auch Ideen annehme ...xD Ist das okei? :3 MfG Ahornfrost. :) '''Hi Hi Fire, ich wollte dich ansprechen mit diesem Autorentag das wir ja geplant hatten. Ich hab jetzt mit einem der Leute von Community Deutschlang gesprochen und dieser hat gesagt das er uns eine eigene "Sparte" in den Community-News bereitstellen könnte in der wir unsere eigenen Storys nach beliebigen Zeitabständen vorstellen können. Somit könnten wir auch mehr Fans erreichen und der Wiki bekäme vllt. auch Zuwachs. Außerdem würden wir Kritiken zu unseren Storys erhalten... Wenn du jetzt sagst das ist jetzt keine so gute idee, kann ich das ganze nocheinmal mit der Person abklären. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, wenn wir das machen würden bräuchte ich die einverständnis von einem Adim... Bitte antworte schnell! Deine 'Re:' Okey dann sage ich den Leuten da bescheid das du einverstanden bist^^ Deine Help Hey Fire ich glaube ich brauche villeicht jemanden der mir die regeln erklärt. ich will nichts falsch machen deswegen frage ich dich: Weißt du wie ich es hinbekomme? Dankii LG KatzeDieAmMorgenSingt